marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigurd (Bor) (Earth-616)
The Blade of Bor, Slayer of Fafnir, Victor of a Thousand Battles | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard; formerly 1129 Mission Street, San Francisco | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; David Lopez | First = New Mutants Vol 3 34 | Quotation = Everyone loves the oldie-worldie talk when Thor does it. | Speaker = Sigurd | QuoteSource = Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Sigurd was a great warrior of Asgard during the reign of Bor. One day he came across Regin Hriedmarson, who offered him a powerful sword named Gram if he could use it to slay his brother: the dragon Fafnir. Sigurd managed to defeat Fafnir and drank in his blood, which let him now see the hidden truth behind anything, and discovered, with the help of a time-travelling Loki disguised as a magpie, that Regin was trying to kill him once he got back to Regin's home in order to cook the dragon's heart. Sigurd stabbed Regin with Gram, and then followed the magpie's commands to eat the heart of Fafnir, which made him immortal, and to make the sword a thing of a legend. One night when Bor was out hunting Sigurd seduced the Disir to sleep with him breaking their vows of virginity. However, it had been a trap laid by Bor to test the loyalty of both. He fled Asgard to escape Bor's wrath, leaving his sword behind. In modern times he settled on Earth in San Francisco under the name Zig. The pre-reincarnation version of Loki tracked Sigurd down upon learning of his history of the Disir and gave him a spell to partially rewrite reality should the Disir or Asgard ever learn of his whereabouts. Upon being discovered his case the spell, but it was broken thanks to the aid of Kid Loki, Loki's reincarnated younger selves. Sigurd was going to be forced to marry the Disir to atone for his past crime, but thanks to Kid Loki's manipulations Bor was forced to remove his curse. The Disir, now serving as Valkyries for Hela, made it clear that upon his death they would force Sigurd to pay for what he did to them. After realizing that if he died he would end up in Valhalla at the mercy of the Valkyries, Sigurd decided to recover his sword from its current owner, Loki, in order to make a deal with Kaluu, to basically reincarnate after his death, while being able to know whether he lied or not during the pact. After stealing the sword from Loki, Sigurd arrived to the Tibet and asked Kaluu to make the deal. After binding their pact with blood, Kaluu revealed himself as Mephisto, who had tricked Sigurd into binding with blood a contract, which was disguised as the mat below them, to send his sould to Hell. However, the contract was revealed not to be the one Mephisto had made for Sigurd, but a new one which Loki had swapped. Under the terms of the new contract, Mephisto had to return to his realm, as Sigurd was sent back to Asgardia, the latter being the objective of a mission the All-Mother had thrusted upon Loki. With help of Loki, Lorelei, Thor, and he himself, he managed to escape from the second-most well guarded cells in the prisons of Asgardia. Afterwards, he left with Lorelei. | Powers = As an Asgardian he possesses powers typical of his race such as: Superhuman strength able to lift at least 30 tons, superhuman speed far superior to that of the finest human athlete, stamina enabling him to perform at his absolute peak for at least 24 hours before even starting to tire, superhuman reflexes greater than a human's, superhuman durability that allows them to withstand powerful impact forces, extreme temperatures and pressures, falls from great heights, energy blasts and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury; and finally, Asgardians' agility is also superhuman. He also possesses a regenerative healing factor, being capable of healing from injuries such as slashes and puncture wounds in a matter of hours, and mending broken bone within the day. The blood from the dragon Fafnir has supposedly made Sigurd immortal and invulnerable to any form of death except by certain magics. This power has yet to be tested. | Abilities = Skilled leader, armed and unarmed combat training. | Strength = Asgardian | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly wielded the sword Gram | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mythological Figures